Selfish
by Rogue12158
Summary: What would have happened if Bella didn't ask Edward to stay with her during the newborn fight? Both Edward and Bella's P.O.V.


Selfish

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series and that makes me sad X(

Author's Note: This is simply a oneshot that I have not seen done yet, so I thought that I might as well do it before someone else does. I hope you enjoy -Holly.

Summery- Bella decided that it was too selfish to ask Edward to stay during the fight with the newborns and didn't say anything on the subject. How will this effect the storyline? FIND OUT!!

_**Selfish**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I couldn't do that to him. His family clearly needed him in the fight against the newborn army. If he was strong enough to put himself on the line to protect me than I would be strong enough to trust that he'll be alright. No matter how much I'll worry regardless.

Edward and Jacob devised a plan to keep me safe. To keep the newborns off my trail, Jake would carry me to a clearing, and then Eward would stay with me until about an hour before Alice thought that the fight would start. Then, more than likely, Edward would chain me to a tree, or something like that. To top it all off, I was to be babysat by Seth, who was at least three years younger than me. Oh, joy of joys.

Not to mention the fact that Edward ambushed me with something that was so huge that I was so close to fainting than I had been for a while in his presence. He all but tricked me into agreeing to marry him. Although I was kind of happy about it, kind of.

I felt so incredibly nervous about the upcoming battle that was about to occur between those who wished nothing more than for me to die and my family. I'm just glad that Charlie, Angela, Ben, and Mike were able to be out of Forks for the remainder of the day. Four less people to worry about.

And to make this day absolutely perfect, Alice not an hour ago, guilt-tripped me into agreeing to letting her plan the wedding. The thought of Alice doing our wedding scared the crap out of me. But that fear was something I would deal with at a different time, when the sword was no longer hanging over my head.

After Jake brought me to the clearing, Edward and I sat in my new home for the next twenty-four hours or so. He just held me in his arms, neither of us having to say anything to let the other know what was keeping our mouths shut.

I finally broke the silence between us. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" All of the thoughts that I'd been holding in suddenly broke through the barrier in my mind. _What if I never hear his voice again? What if I never see that crooked smile again? I won't be able to live if he's gone. I can't. I won't!_

"I'm worried about the fight. What if everything doesn't go as smoothly as you think it will?" What was really going through my mind was, _What if you don't survive?_

"Bella, there is no need to worry, everything will be fine, I promise. I'll always come back to you." Even though his words sounded so confident in what he was saying, my eyes still started to fill with tears. Which were a waste of time. It reminded me of the flight from Italy when I thought Edward was going to bolt as soon as the plane doors were open. It was a waste for anything to block my view of his face.

"What if something happens to you, Edward?" I sobbed to him, not caring that Seth was only a few yards from us and could probably hear everything that was said. I said what I've wanted to say for a while.

"Nothings going to happen to me. I'll make sure of that, as long as you take care of yourself, alright?" I nodded weakly into his chest, not being able to form coherent sentences. My throat was far too clogged with sobs.

For the next hour, leading up to when he had to leave for the battle, I memorized his face, committing it to memory, as I had done many times before, and he seemed to do the same. I could sense that, despite his extreme confidence in him and his family, he was still worried.

I'm pretty sure that he could hear my heart break at what he said next, for I sure could. "Bella, it's time for me to go."

I stood up and walked with him out of the tent and to the edge of the woods. There he swept me into an embrace and kissed me like he had only a few times before. Before I left for Phoenix last spring, before my graduation party not a month ago, he kissed me with the same desperation that he did just now, and like those times, the kiss scared me. It was kind of like a signal or a warning somehow.

But that didn't stop me from clinging to him with everything that I had and kissing him with the same fierceness and desperation that he was kissing me.

After we broke apart, I took one last glance into his eyes before he went to join his family. I had to keep reminding myself that with his family was where he was truly needed. Nothing was going to happen here.

I went back to my tent to wait out the battle. There was only one good thing I could think of at the time. _At least I'm not chained to a tree. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was about a half hour later that I was really worried about this battle. And for the first time, it wasn't worry for Edward, the Cullens, or the pack. For the first time, I was worried for my own safety.

I heard a commotion coming from the outside of the tent, and a wolf howl, a sad howl. I opened the tent's entrance carefully, and seeing nothing except for an unconscious Seth. On instinct, I ran out to see if he was alright, only to see that he was out cold. There was nothing I could do, I mean the fight had started already, so I couldn't yell for help, and I don't know how to help an unconscious were-wolf. The only thing I could do was sit with him until he woke up.

But unfortunately, what had done this to him was still lingering around, and chose this moment to appear.

"Ah, Bella. We meet again," I heard a shrill, girly, voice coming from behind me. I turned to see that it was none other than Victoria. Behind her was a young vampire, young as in appearance as well as time as a vampire. He only looked about twenty or so and had blood red eyes, similar to Victoria's.

I stood up from Seth's unconscious form and appeared so much more brave than I could ever hope to actually be. "Victoria." My voice cracked once, breaking my facade. She nodded once to the boy and he immediately came up from behind me and picked me up, pulling me to his muscular chest. I wanted so much to scream for help, but I was much to afraid as to what may happen if someone, one of the people that I care about were to come to help, and got hurt on my account. If that happened, then it wouldn't be worth it.

It wasn't long until the two of them stopped a good few miles from the clearing and the boy dropped me to the ground, eliminating the last shred of dignity I had left. I stood up, trying to regain the brave face I had on earlier, but not succeeding much.

"Bella? Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?" I never realized before how much her voice does not match her face at all. When you look at her, you'd expect a feline, strong, and spin-chilling voice. But it really sounded like a shrill, girly, squeaky, well... cheerleader flirting with a football captain. (NO OFFENSE TO CHEERLEADERS! I just thought that it fit!!!)

I didn't say anything, much too afraid that my voice would crack.

When I didn't say anything, she came up really close to my face and whispered, really quiet, in my ear, "I'm going to kill you, suck you dry, and enjoy every drop, I'm going to have what my James was supposed to have. I'm going to kill you just like your Edward killed my James. I'm going to make your Edward suffer like I have suffered."

I found my voice then, "Don't hurt him."

"Oh, I won't hurt a hair on his pretty little head." She then took my hand, the same one that James bit, a little over a year ago, and sunk her teeth in.

The pain lasted for only a few minutes before I felt myself being pulled under the water once again, and this time, I had a feeling that I wouldn't come back up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Bella. She was so silly to worry about this battle. She had nothing to worry about. The only thing that had me worry, and be slightly scared, was if she attempted to find us in the middle of the battle, although she getting away from Seth would be an impossibility.

Right now, the newborns were starting to decrease in numbers, and their creator was nowhere to be seen. I was starting to get a little anxious about this thing when Alice had a vision that sent me into full panic mode.

_Bella, deep in the forest, standing across from a vampire with fiery red hair and behind her was a obviously newborn vampire. The red-haired one was clearly Victoria, although the other one was unknown to me. Victoria whispered something in her ear, I couldn't hear what, but I thought that I distinctly heard the word 'kill,' then she grabbed Bella's hand and sunk her teeth into it._

_GO!!!_ Alice's thoughts screamed at me.

I ran as fast as I could out of the clearing and away from my family as fast as I could, completely forgetting about the vampire that I was just fighting. It didn't take me long to find Victoria's scent. And I followed it to a place that resembled the scene of Alice's vision. What I also smelled, something that I'd resisted for months, Bella's blood.

When I found them, I saw three figures, two standing up, one on the ground, and the thing that shattered my heart: no heartbeats.

I fell to my knees beside her body and took her into my arms, feeling almost none of her warmth that had always been there before, realizing that I'll never feel it again.

"She's gone Edward, never coming back. I took her from you, just like you took my James. It was remarkably easy to do as well, the only problem was that mangy dog. He's unconscious back at that clearing where I found her." The pack will be relieved that Seth's okay. "The only thing that she said in protest was, _Don't hurt him_. Oh, and I won't. I want you to feel what I've been feeling since I lost James."

_Who is this James she keeps talking about? _ The newborn question in his mind. I had almost forgotten that he was here.

I thought that I couldn't speak, so I was surprised when I was able to answer his unasked question, though my voice now held no emotion, "James was her lover. I killed him a year ago when he tried to Bella." I gestured to the girl laying limp in my arms.

He looked towards Victoria who had a shocked expression on her face, but quickly composed it, "Don't look at me like that, Riley. What he says is true. But I love you now. But what I want you to do is go and help the others in the clearing. I need to take care of this one." The boy, whose name I now know is Riley, ran off in the direction that I'd just came from. She then turned to me. "I do believe that this is where we part. Enjoy your suffering."

While she was saying this, I gently arranged my love's body on the ground before pouncing on Victoria, taking out every last bit of anger and torment out on her, tearing and ripping her to shreds. Just like James.

I took a match from my back pocket, that we were going to use on the newborns after they were in shreds, lit it, and threw it on the twitching limbs that was now the unrecognizable remains of the thing that took away my life.

I picked up Bella's body and carried it to where my family was, since the fight was over, based on their thoughts.

When I came into my family's view, all of their thoughts were either agonized, or enraged. Not that I was listening, or even cared at that point.

This was all my fault. I should have stayed with her. I should have known that Seth couldn't handle much of anything when it came to an experienced fighter.

All the agony I felt was nothing that I've ever felt before. There is a difference in finding out that your entire life is gone, than actually seeing it. I thought that I was used to imagining what Bella would look like, all cold and hard, but that was when I thought that the statue that is before me now would come alive, but that'll never happen.

My love, my life, my existence, my fiancée, my Bella was gone. And I couldn't even cry.

**WELL, THAT'S IT. SORRY IT'S SOOOO DEPRESSING, BUT THAT'S THE WAY THE COOKIE CRUMBLES!! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN WRITE YOUR OWN!!**

**EVERYONE!! GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE MY POLL TO CHOOSE WHICH OF MY OTHER STORIES YOU WANT ME TO FOCUS ON!! YOUR VOTE IS IMPORTANT!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HUGS, COOKIES, JACOB, EDWARD, ANY OF THE OTHER CULLEN MEN, OR LOTS OF CHOCOLATE SERVED TO YOU BY YOUR CHOICE OF JACOB, EDWARD, AND/OR ANY OF THE OTHER CULLEN MEN!!**

**ROGUE12158 -- HOLLY -- **


End file.
